4SS: 07 Charmed and Dangerous
by Ta1u1a
Summary: 7 of 22 in the 4th Sister Series, alternate season 4. Piper casts a spell to make her life more exciting, risking her marriage and an innocent life in the process.


Charmed and Dangerous  
>Seventh episode in the Fourth Sister Series<p>

* * *

><p>"No way!" Phoebe exclaimed looking at some pictures that Price was showing her. "That's really you?"<p>

"Yeah, you can tell," Price said pointing to herself in the picture. "You can see my tattoo right…there."

"Oh, yeah, I see," Phoebe said, setting the pictures down. "That is so wild. I've never known anybody that's been skydiving, let alone naked skydiving!"

"Well, it was a one time thing," Price commented as she put the pictures back in their envelope. "Those leg straps really chaff."

"I can imagine," Phoebe said with a smirk. "I've never done anything that wild, but this one time while I was in New York…" Phoebe paused when she noticed Piper entering the room.

"While you were in New York what?" Piper asked.

"I, uh, just kept riding the subway all day," Phoebe lied.

"Okay," Piper said, confused. "What are you two up to?"

"We're swapping stories of our wild youth," Price said with a grin.

"Price went skydiving naked," Phoebe said.

"It was an experience," Price commented. "I guess I'll have to wait for Phoebe's wild New York story, though. You totally clammed up when Piper entered the room."

"I did not," Phoebe said defensively.

"You totally did," Price argued.

"Come on, Pheebs. What's your wild story?" Piper asked.

"You won't like it," Phoebe said.

"New York is ancient history. Just tell us," Piper said.

"Okay," Phoebe began. "So, I worked in the Rainbow Room for a while, and I met Clay. Well, one night Clay and I decided to, uh well, 'play' together in Central Park." Price just laughed while Piper's eyes widened in shock. But Phoebe wasn't finished yet. "So, yeah, we got caught right after we were done 'playing' and we were both arrested for indecent exposure."

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hey you said it was ancient history," Phoebe said. Then she smiled. "But the funny part is still coming up. I was wearing a dress and I somehow lost my underwear somewhere. Well, the cop wouldn't let me find it. And in Central Park they have the mounted police force. Well, I had to ride on the horse with the cop in my dress with no underwear on. Now that was an experience."

Price was laughing hysterically, and Piper couldn't help but allow a smile to slip through her disapproving demeanor. Finally Price was able to stop laughing.

"Okay, Piper your turn," Price said. "What's your wild story?"

"Piper? Wild? Oh no no no no," Phoebe said, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about? I can be wild," Piper said.

"Oh please. Don't make me pull out the high school pictures," Phoebe said. She turned to Price. "Piper was a total dork in high school."

"Thank you so much, Phoebe," Piper said. "I've been trying to heal those wounds. And I've done some wild stuff in my time."

"Okay, your high school reunion doesn't count," Phoebe said, pointing a finger at Piper. "You were possessed by an evil spirit." Price raised an eyebrow and Phoebe turned to her. "It was so great. This spirit totally…"

"Phoebe!" Piper interrupted. "We agreed never to speak of that."

"Oh right," Phoebe said. She paused for a moment and then turned back to Price. "So, she got up on the bar…"

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighed. "I'll tell you later," Phoebe whispered to Price, who just giggled. "But back to the topic of you and your lack of wildness. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Piper. You're just a level-headed, down to earth person. There is nothing wrong with that. You've got your perfect husband and you'll have a perfect child and you'll live a perfect life. It'll be like June Cleaver meets Samantha from Bewitched."

"Okay, what do I have to do to prove that I can be wild?" Piper asked.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, you could table dance again. That was really…" Piper smacked Phoebe on the arm and started to leave. "…interesting." Phoebe laughed and then shouted after Piper. "You know, you had some really good moves!"

* * *

><p>Piper laid in bed next to Leo, thinking about her conversation with Phoebe and Price earlier that day. She could be wild. She was sure she'd had some wild moments other than the incident at her high school reunion. She just couldn't think of them off the top of her head. She turned on her side and looked at Leo sleeping. She had to find her wild side. Maybe he could help her.<p>

She gently tapped him on the shoulder. He stirred a little, but he didn't wake. She tapped harder and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Am I exciting, Leo?" she asked. He was slightly confused.

"Well, you're a Charmed One. That's pretty exciting," he commented with a smirk.

"I mean without the magic. Am I exciting?"

"Sure, I guess," Leo said, wondering where this was coming from.

"In other words, no, but you like your wives dull," Piper said flatly.

"No, that's not what I meant," Leo said, sitting up in bed. "Where is this coming from?"

"From the fact that I'm turning into June Cleaver," she replied sarcastically. She pushed back the covers, got out of bed and put on her robe.

"Who?" he asked, honestly not knowing who June Cleaver was.

"Don't worry about it, 'Ward,'" she replied as she left the room, leaving Leo extremely confused.

* * *

><p>Ramuk paced back and forth looking at the lackey before him. "I need a witch's soul by sundown tomorrow night and I need to know how to get it," he said. "Tell me after a week of searching that you have found me a witch."<p>

"I have done better," he said. "I have found three."

"If you're speaking of the Charmed Ones forget it. Many stronger than I have gone before them and lost," Ramuk explained. "Word has it that they finally vanquished Belthazor. Give me another option."

"There is one, but she is very well protected," he explained. "I couldn't even enter within 100 yards of her because of all her protection spells and amulets."

"But you saw her," he said. "I can try. What is her name? And where is she."

"Her name is Leena Worthen," he replied. "She is in San Francisco."

* * *

><p>"Hey Leena, how are you?" Price asked as she walked past the receptionist's desk at 415 Magazine. Price had been working at 415 for about two months and she had instantly liked Leena. They often went to lunch together, and if they could get away with it they would just hang out and chat when things were slow.<p>

"I'm good. You?" Leena asked with her ever present smile. She was about Price's age. She was average height and weight, and she had long, wavy red hair. Her blue eyes, fair skin and freckles just added to all the evidence of her Irish heritage.

"Not bad, not bad," Price said as she leaned against Leena's desk. "The assignments have been pretty dull, though. Covering a dog show isn't exactly my idea of a fabulous assignment."

"They'll get better," Leena said. "I know that a lot of the new writers get stuck with the crap stories their first month or two."

"Well, maybe soon I'll be interviewing celebrities," Price said with a smirk. She noticed her supervisor heading down the hall. "Well, off to work I go. Are we on for lunch today?"

"Sure, noon?" Leena asked.

"Better make it 11:30," Price replied. "I've got an appointment at one."

"Got it," Leena replied. Price turned and went down the hall, not having a clue that her friend would be the next innocent the Charmed Ones would have to protect.

* * *

><p>Piper had waited until her sisters left the house and Leo was called away before she went up to the attic and started thumbing through the Book of Shadows. She wanted to spice up her life, and the thought of personal gain never even crossed her mind. Somehow she had forgotten all the times that magic used for personal gain had blown up in their faces.<p>

She stopped at a page that seemed like what she wanted. It was similar to a spell she had cast on a waiter when she still worked at Quake. She had been attempting to boost his confidence so he would ask a girl he had had a very long relationship with to marry him. Eventually it wasn't the spell that allowed him to propose, but instead Prue helping the girl to "find" the engagement ring on the floor.

Piper read the spell in her mind and thought it would be harmless, just a little something to make her non-magical life a little more exciting. It wouldn't hurt anything to cast it. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how are things going with Price and her situation?" Cole asked Phoebe. "Has she met with the DA's office yet?"<p>

"Yeah, she did," Phoebe replied as the two of them walked through the groecery store together. It was Phoebe's turn to buy the groceries for the Manor. "Obviously it's a federal case so it had to be transferred to the proper authorities, but she'll be testifying against the Organization. Once they get the trial going she'll have to fly back to Boston to testify. We're not sure when that's going to be."

"It'll probably be in a couple weeks. The Boston authorities have to round up everyone involved, and there's the arraignment. And there'll probably be several smaller trials, although she should only have to testify to the main trial involving the head of the Organization," Cole explained. "This is going to be national news when the press gets wind of that senator that's involved. It might be a problem for you three magically."

"We'll be extra careful," Phoebe replied. "I think we all know too well the consequences of careless demon fighting. Could you grab that milk over there?"

Cole picked up a gallon of milk and put it in the cart. "I've been thinking about what you've been saying about me getting a job."

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked.

"I have the credentials and everything. I just don't have the concrete evidence of trial experience that they'll be looking for," he said. "It's really what I'm good at. I can't imagine trying to start over with a different career. So, I'm going to start over with the same career."

"Which means what?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't pay as well as being an ADA," Cole began. "But I'll start out prosecuting civil cases against the state, and then I'll work my up, hopefully back to my old job."

"So, you'll be able to move out of the mausoleum?" Phoebe asked. She rounded the corner into the next aisle and grabbed some toilet paper.

"Yes, I'll be able to move out of the mausoleum," he replied. He had been living in the mausoleum ever since he had escaped from the Source. Even without Belthazor, he felt uncomfortable staying in the Manor with Phoebe. Maybe eventually he would be more comfortable there, but it was still tough. He hoped that someday Phoebe would move out and live with him. He hoped that day would involve her being his wife. "You were right about me needing to lead a normal human life now. I was just still trying to deal with the fact that I am completely human now."

"You are beautifully human," Phoebe said. She headed toward the check out line. "And I think you need to start spending more time around the Manor. You're not a demon anymore. It's okay."

"But I feel uncomfortable," Cole replied. "Piper..."

"Is still dealing with it," Phoebe finished for him. "I realize that, but she'll get used to the idea. She knows that you are no longer a threat to us. It's just hard to forget the past sometimes. So, I want you to come over for dinner tonight. I think Piper's making lasagna. And Price and Leo will be there. In fact, I think Price is inviting that Puck guy over, too. It'll be like a triple date."

Cole smiled. "Okay, I'll come to dinner tonight."

"That's what I want to hear," Phoebe said with a smile. She quickly gave Cole a kiss on the cheek and then started unloading the cart onto the conveyer belt.

* * *

><p>Phoebe and Cole returned to the Manor, expecting to find Piper there. Music was blaring from the stereo in the living room, so they figured Piper had to be there. Although, loud rock music wasn't exactly Piper's style. Phoebe shouted over the music, "Piper! You home?"<p>

When she got no response she set the groceries down on the kitchen counter and told Cole to wait there for her. He started unloading the groceries while Phoebe went to find Piper.

When she got upstairs she could hear the stereo in Piper's room blaring as well, playing the same music as downstairs.

She peeked into the room and saw that it was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, a lamp was knocked over and the bed wasn't made. Phoebe wondered what was going on as she went to look in other parts of the house. She tried the other two bedrooms, the bathroom and the attic, but Piper wasn't there. So, she went and switched off both stereos before she began to concentrate on the empathic connection to make sure Piper was okay.

She could feel Piper's emotions, and she definitely wasn't frightened or in danger. She was excited about something. What that something was, Phoebe wasn't sure. She went and picked up the phone, determined to figure out where Piper was. She dialed Piper's cell phone, only to hear it ring. Piper's purse was sitting on the hall table, and her cell phone was there. Phoebe put down the phone and sighed. Since she could feel that Piper wasn't in danger, she felt it wasn't necessary to call Leo. She went back to join Cole in putting away the groceries.

As they did so, they heard a loud engine roar out in the driveway. They looked at each other, confused and then headed to the solarium, where they would get a clear look at the driveway. They could see someone in black leather pants, a red shirt and a black leather jacket getting of a Harley Davidson motorcycle. The person was wearing a helmet, so they couldn't tell who it was at first. But then the helmet came off and they both gasped in surprise. It was Piper, and something weird was definitely going on.

* * *

><p>Price was leaving work for her appointment when she heard a scream of surprise. She headed toward the alley where the scream came from and saw a man who was definitely a demon or warlock attacking a young woman. He threw an energy ball at the woman, but she dodged it. Then Price was surprised to see the woman shoot fire at the man. He dodge as well, but it singed his clothing. He tried to approach her, but an unseen barrier threw him backward away from her.<p>

"I'll break through, witch," he said before he disappeared. The woman turned around and gasped upon seeing Price, who was equally surprised to see who the woman was.

"Leena?"

* * *

><p>Piper came into the Manor through the back door to find Cole and Phoebe waiting in the kitchen for her.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she rode up to the Manor every day on a motorcycle.

"Uh, good question," Phoebe said. "So, um, leather Piper. That's a rare thing."

"Yeah, well you know, if it looks good," she said as she pulled a beer out of the refrigerator. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Piper, it's one in the afternoon!" Phoebe exclaimed, gesturing toward the beer.

"Your point?" Piper asked. She headed out of the kitchen with her beer.

"Okay, let's start with the motorcycle. Where'd you get it? I didn't think you even knew how to ride one," Phoebe said.

"Sure I do," Piper said. "My Jeep got blown up last week. I needed a new ride."

"A new ride?" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole jumped in.

"A motorcycle isn't exactly practical with your club and everything," he said, trying to help Phoebe out here. He was just as confused as she was.

"Who cares about practical?" Piper asked. "I wanna have a little fun for a change."

"Uh huh," Phoebe said. "Well, um, could your fun involve keeping the music down to a low roar and shutting it off when you leave the house."

"Sure, mom," Piper said. She chugged half her beer and then headed up to her bedroom.

"Okay, role-reversal," Phoebe said, completely confused by Piper's behavior.

"Piper's never done anything like this before?" Cole asked.

"No, not even close," Phoebe replied.

"And there's nothing to explain why this is happening?"

"Well, yesterday Price and I were talking about wild stuff we've done, but I can't believe that this is all a result of that," Phoebe said. "Piper's too young for a mid-life crisis."

Moments later, Piper came back down the stairs. She had finished her beer apparently. She was empty handed and she didn't give Phoebe the opportunity to say anything as she headed out the door, hopped back on her motorcycle and sped out of the driveway.

"Okay, Piper doesn't ever drive after drinking," Phoebe said, now concerned more than ever. "Even if it's just one drink, she won't drive. I don't get it."

"Well, you'll have to get her to explain this when she comes back," Cole said.

"If she comes back," Phoebe replied. She stared out the window, hoping Piper wouldn't hurt herself out of recklessness.

* * *

><p>Leena turned when she heard her name and was surprised to see Price there. She quickly tried to think of an explanation. "Price, uh…I…I can explain that. It was just…just…"<p>

"You don't have to explain it, Leena," Price said as she approached her friend. "I mean, I knew there was a reason that we bonded so quickly, but I had no idea…"

"No idea, what?" Leena asked.

"I didn't think you were a witch, too," Price said.

"Wait a minute, you're…?"

"Absolutely," Price said. "So are Piper and Phoebe."

"Wait, that means that Prue was, too," Leena said. She knew Prue in passing. Leena had only worked at 415 for a month before Prue died. She seemed like a nice person, but they had never said anything more than 'hello' to each other.

"Yeah, she was. In fact, she was killed by a demon," Price said. "She was helping protect an innocent. And I think that's what I need to do with you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that was definitely a demon that attacked you and he said he'd be back, which means he wants something from you," Price explained. "So, it would be a good idea if you come with me and you can meet Piper and Phoebe. We'll help you get rid of the demon."

"How can you?"

"We're a little more than your average witches," Price said. "We're destined to protect people like you. Have you ever heard of Melinda Warren?"

"Yes, of course," Leena replied. "She prophecied the arrival of three sister witches, the Charmed Ones. They were to be the most powerful…" She trailed off, realizing what Price was getting at. "You are a Charmed One?" Price nodded her head. "I thought it was just a myth. I can't believe it's true. Unbelievable."

"That's what I thought, too," Price said. "Come meet Piper and Phoebe and we'll explain who exactly we are. Then we'll help you get rid of that demon."

Leena agreed. As the two of them headed for Price's car, her cell phone rang. "Hello," Price answered.

"Price, it's Phoebe," she said. "We've got a problem with Piper."

"What kind of a problem?" Price asked. "Because I've kind of got a problem, too. Someone who needs our help, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, well, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, we're getting in my car now," Price replied.

"Okay, we'll swap explanations when you get here," Phoebe said. They both hung up and Price and Leena left for the Manor.

* * *

><p>Piper sat at the bar sipping her fourth gin and Coke while she eyed the hot male bartender. Every time he turned around she would flash a smile at him and he would do the same to her. Once she finished her drink he came to give her a refill.<p>

"On the house," he said with smile.

"Well, thank you," Piper replied. "What's your name?"

"Xander," he replied. "You?"

"Piper. Piper Halliwell," she said. She was laying on all the charms. "You might have heard of me. I own the nightclub, P3."

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I thought about applying for a job there."

"It pays good money," Piper replied. "I think I might have an opening."

He smiled, knowing that she was flirting with him big time. He glanced down at her left hand and didn't see a ring. His smile widened. "So, I get off work in an hour," he said. "Maybe we could grab a late lunch, early dinner and talk about that job. Maybe talk about the benefits package."

"That sounds like a good idea, Xander," Piper said. "I could use a good man like you in my club." She took out a P3 business card. "The address of the club is there. I'll see you in an hour."

"Right," Xander replied, nodding his head as she quickly finished her drink and left the bar. He pocketed the business card and went to serve other customers.

* * *

><p>Price led Leena into the Manor. As soon as she saw Phoebe and Cole, she knew something serious had to be going on with Piper.<p>

"Uh, Phoebe, Cole, this is Leena," Price said. "Leena, this is my sister Phoebe and her boyfriend, Cole. Leena is a witch, too. She was attacked by a demon today."

"What kind of demon?" Cole asked.

"A human-looking one," Price said. "He threw an energy ball. Pretty typical."

"Did he say his name, Leena?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, I think he said Ramuk, but I'm not sure," she replied. "He said he would break through. I'm assuming he meant he would break through my protection spells and amulets. He has defnitely broken through some of them because I have spells that restrict evil beings from coming within 100 yards of me."

"Why do you have all the protection spells?" Cole asked.

"I'm very paranoid when it comes to evil," Leena replied. "My entire family was killed when I was a little girl. I was the only one who survived. That was when I lived in Chicago. My aunt here in San Francisco raised me, and she always kept amulets and protection spells. I do the same."

"Okay, well, we'll look up Ramuk in the Book of Shadows," Price said. "Meanwhile, you two need to tell me what's wrong with Piper."

They all headed up the stairs. Phoebe began to explain. "Well, it started when we came home from getting the groceries. Heavy metal music was playing really loud, and Piper and Leo's bedroom was a mess. Then Piper came home wearing leather and riding a Harley."

"Harley as in Davidson, the motorcycle?" Price asked as they entered the attic.

"Yeah," Cole replied. "Then she drank a beer in about five minutes flat and took off again. She was acting really weird."

Phoebe and Price walked around to look at the BoS while Leena and Cole stood on the other side. When Phoebe saw the page that the Book was turned to she immediately knew why Piper was acting the way she was.

"Oh no, here's our explanation," she said, pointing to the page.

Price read the page and her eyes widened. "She cast a spell to make her life more exciting. I would say that it worked."

"But it's made her reckless and pardon my French, bitchy," Cole said. Phoebe shot him a look for that, and went back to reading the page.

"I can't believe Piper would do this," Phoebe said. "She knows what happens when we use our magic for personal gain. She's the last person I would expect to do this."

"We need to find her before she gets hurt," Price said. "Who knows how reckless she could get? The spell needs to be reversed."

Phoebe got to the bottom of the page, having read it carefully twice. "She has to reverse the spell."

"What?" Price asked, looking back at the Book.

"She has to reverse it," Phoebe said. "We can't."

"I doubt she'll want to do that," Cole commented.

"All right, we'll figure that out later," Phoebe said. "First we have to find her."

"We could use the Connection," Price suggested.

"It won't tell us where she is," Phoebe argued.

"But it will give us an idea of whether or not she's okay," Price said. Phoebe agreed, and they both concentrated on Piper.

"What are they doing?" Leena asked Cole.

"They have a connection as the Power of Three. They can feel each other's emotions when they want to and when they need to," he explained. He watched as Price and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Is she…?" Price began.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Phoebe said.

"So she's okay. She's gotta be with Leo," Price said.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Uh, Piper's, well…she's aroused," Price explained. Leena blushed. Cole snickered.

"Should we interrupt them?" Price asked Phoebe.

"Uh, well, we might need Piper's help with this Ramuk thing," Phoebe said. Before she could say anymore, Leo orbed into the attic. Price and Phoebe's eyes widened. They both concentrated on Piper again.

"Oh no," Price said in realization. Moments later it kicked in for Phoebe.

"Oh God!" Phoebe exclaimed. Then she tried to control herself as to not let on to Leo what was going on.

"Phoebe, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, no, we were just…we were just helping Leena here to figure out about a demon," Phoebe said. "Leena's a witch, by the way. Leena, this is Leo. He's our whitelighter and Piper's husband. So, Leo how are you? Do you know anything about a demon named Ramuk?"

"Uh, no," Leo said, confused by Phoebe's strange behavior. "What's going on? Where's Piper?"

"Piper? Oh, she's, uh, she's out, I think," Price said. "She left earlier this afternoon, didn't say where she was going."

"I'll find her and bring her back here to help," Leo said, beginning to track Piper.

"No, Leo, it's okay," Phoebe said. "We can handle it without her. When she gets back, we'll fill her in."

"It's not a problem, Phoebe," Leo said. "She's at P3 and it might take all three of you to defeat Ramuk."

"Well, until we know that for sure, we shouldn't interrupt whoever, I mean, whatever Piper's doing," Price said. Phoebe elbowed her in the side for her bad choice of words.

"What's going on?" Leo asked. "You two are acting strange."

"It's nothing," Phoebe said. "We're just pumped up about this demon. So, let's get to the research."

"I'm going to get Piper," Leo said. He started to orb out.

"No, Leo, don't!" Phoebe said, but he was already gone.

"Oh crap," Price said.

Phoebe stared at where Leo had been standing. "I second your comment."

* * *

><p>Piper had Xander pressed up against the bar. She was kissing him forcefully and rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest. His shirt was torn in half and laying on the floor. He started to pull the straps down on her halter top when he noticed someone else in the bar. He pushed Piper away, embarrassed.<p>

"Piper, what the hell are you doing?" Leo asked. His face contained mixed expressions of pain and shock.

"Leo, hey, how are you?" Piper asked casually.

"Who is this guy?" Leo asked angrily.

"Uh, hi," Xander said, extending his hand. Leo didn't take it. "Uh, my name's Xander."

"Well, my name's Leo and I'm her husband," he said in rage.

"Oh man, she wasn't wearing a ring," Xander said. He grabbed the pieces of his shirt and started to walk away. "If I'd known she was married, I never would've…"

"Just get the hell out of here!" Leo yelled. Xander complied and ran out of the bar. Leo turned to Piper after Xander was gone.

"How could you do that? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just having some fun," Piper said.

"Fun?" Leo exclaimed. He grabbed Piper by the arm and pulled her over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, struggling with Leo.

"I'm taking you home," he said in almost a growling tone. She continued to struggle, but he orbed out with her, ending up back in the attic.

"Why did you do that?" Piper asked, pushing away from Leo once they had rematerialized in the attic.

"Because I'm your husband, that's why," Leo said, almost screaming at her. "You were two articles of clothing away from sleeping with that guy. What's going on?"

"I told you that I was having some fun," Piper said.

"And you took off your wedding ring," Leo continued. "You can't just go around and do this stuff. Why are you acting like this? We're married, Piper."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be married anymore," Piper said. She stalked out of the attic.

Everyone else was stunned speechless. Leo looked extremely hurt. Finally, Phoebe spoke up. "Price, get Piper back here." Price nodded her head and left the attic. Phoebe approached Leo while Cole and Leena stood off to the side.

"Leo," Phoebe said as she approached him. He looked up and glared at her.

"You knew what she was doing. That's why you didn't want me to go get her," he accused.

"Yes, we knew. We could feel it," Phoebe said. "We didn't want you to see that, but you have to believe that it's not Piper. She cast a spell to make her life more exciting, and this is the result. She doesn't realize what she's doing right now."

"Why would she cast a spell like that?" Leo asked. "Isn't her life exciting enough?"

"Apparently, she didn't think so," Phoebe said. "I don't know what she was thinking, but the point is that she has to reverse the spell herself. She has to acknowledge that the life she has is the one that she wants to live and she has to reverse it."

"But all the consequences remain," Leo said quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Phoebe said. She took Leo's hand in hers. "She loves you, Leo. You know that. She would never hurt you like that unless it were under circumstances like these. She's not in control of herself. Please believe that."

"I do," he said. "But it doesn't change what's happened."

"That's something you two are going to have to work out when this is over," Phoebe said. "But right now we have to protect Leena from Ramuk."

Leo nodded his head and they all approached the Book to check on Ramuk.

* * *

><p>"Piper, stop," Price said as she caught Piper heading out the front door. Price slammed the door with her power and caught up to Piper.<p>

"What?" Piper asked angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Price asked. "How could you do that to Leo?"

"It's my prerogative," Piper said.

"Look, your life is exciting enough without some spell you cast screwing things up," Price said. "We've got an innocent up there in the attic that needs to be protected. And we need your help."

Piper glared at Price for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. I'll help you." They both headed upstairs.

"We've got information on Ramuk," Phoebe said as Price and Piper walked in. Leo and Piper shot looks at each other but stayed on opposite sides of the group. "He's a demon that has to collect the soul of a witch before sundown or else he'll be banished to hell forever."

"So, we just need to keep Leena safe until sundown," Cole said.

"It would be comforting to take care of Ramuk before then," Price said. "We've got four hours till sundown."

"He said he'd try again," Leena said. "So, he'll find me and you can vanquish him then."

"There's a spell here," Phoebe said. "Pretty simple."

"So, what? We wait?" Cole asked.

"Right," Phoebe replied. She looked from Piper to Leo. They were both staring at each other. "That means we can resolve other problems. Piper…"

"What?" Piper asked in a sharp tone.

"You need to reverse the spell you cast," Phoebe said.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing it's causing you to be reckless and you could get hurt," Phoebe said. "And for another, it's going to destroy your marriage if you don't reverse it. If that happens, sometime down the line you will reverse the spell and you'll want to kill yourself for everything you did."

Piper glared at Leo, then at Phoebe. She thought about what Phoebe said. "What are you going to do if I don't reverse it?"

"We'll figure out a way to reverse it ourselves," Price said. "We can't let you keep this up."

Piper thought about it and knew she was beaten either way. Phoebe turned the Book to the reversal spell and Piper recited it. After she had finished her knees started to give. Phoebe caught her and helped her to a chair.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," she said. "I had too much to drink."

"How much?" Price asked.

"Uh, I had about five gin and Coke's, and that beer," Piper replied.

"Oh man, Piper, you've never been able to hold your alcohol," Phoebe said. "You're going to really feel that later."

"Is she going to be able to use her powers?" Leena asked, worried that Piper might get hurt when they were confronted by Ramuk.

"All we have to do is recite a spell. Right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied.

"I can handle that," Piper said.

As if on cue, Ramuk appeared in the attic. Everyone jumped and he started to approach them. The magical forces around Leena became visible as Ramuk started to push through them. Phoebe helped Piper up and the three of them began reciting the spell.

Ramuk stopped trying to break through the magic around Leena when he felt what was happening to him. He shot an energy bolt, but it was merely deflected to another part of the attic. Finally the spell did its work and Ramuk disappeared in flames. After he was gone, Piper collapsed into the chair again.

"Oh, I'm dizzy," she said. Phoebe helped Piper up, noticing that Leo hadn't moved since Piper had returned to the attic. He was simply watching everything. Phoebe helped Piper over to the bed in the attic and tried to get her to lie down.

"Rest Piper, and we'll talk about all of this later," Phoebe said.

Piper sat on the bed, but she didn't want to lie down. "No, Leo, I want to talk to you about this."

"What is there to talk about?" he asked. "I think we both know what happened."

"Leo, please, at least let me try to explain and apologize," she pleaded.

"Uh, Cole, let's go downstairs," Phoebe said, taking Cole's hand and leading him out of the attic.

"Leena, we still need to get back to work," Price said. "We ducked out of there without permission." Price led Leena out of the attic.

Leo and Piper just sat there for a moment. "Why did you do this, Piper?" Leo asked finally.

"I don't know," Piper said. "It was so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just thought I wasn't exciting enough for you."

"Piper, I didn't fall in love with that woman that you just were ten minutes ago," Leo said. "I fell in love with you, the woman you are now and the woman you always have been. And I just don't understand how you could do all this."

"It got out of control," Piper said. "I never meant to hurt you. God, I would never cheat on you, ever. That was all the spell. I'm so sorry."

"I understand that," Leo said. "But it still hurt me to see you with that guy, to see you without your wedding ring, and to hear you say that you didn't want to be married."

"I'm sorry," Piper said, near tears.

"I know," Leo replied quietly. "You better lie down and get some rest. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I'll talk to you then."

"I love you Leo," Piper said before he started to orb out.

"You too," he said as he disappeared. Piper laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Piper walked into the kitchen with a very sullen look on her face. Phoebe looked up from the newspaper.<p>

"Piper, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a flat voice.

Phoebe's face lit up. "What? That's great news! Have you told Leo?"

"No, I can't," she said. Phoebe was confused so Piper explained. "Leo's been so busy for the past month that we haven't really had time to…you know."

"Um, I'm not following," Phoebe said.

"I might have had sex with that guy that I picked up while I was under that spell," Piper said. "I don't remember, but if I did, I doubt it was safe sex. And I don't know if it's been too long since Leo and I had sex or not, but what if that guy is the father and not Leo?"

"Piper, Leo said you and that guy were still dressed when he interrupted you two," Phoebe said. "Why do you think you had sex with him?"

"After I told the guy to meet me at P3 I went back into the bar he was working in, and I think I led him back to the stock room or something and after that I don't really remember a whole lot until Leo showed up. I was too drunk," Piper explained. "What am I going to do?"

Phoebe was floored by this news. She wasn't sure what to say. "Piper, you have to talk to that guy from the bar, and find out if anything happened. If something did happen, you have to have a paternity test done."

"And what if the baby isn't Leo's?" Piper asked, near tears with worry.

Phoebe looked at Piper seriously and said, "Then you have to tell Leo the truth."

THE END


End file.
